Yuki
Yuki is the daughter of Gohan and Lime. She is the grand-daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi. Being her father, Gohan, is ½ Saiyan and ½ Human, and her mother, Lime, being pure blooded human, she is ¼ Saiyan and ¾ Human. She was born 4 years before Pan, March 10, 777. Also being that she is born of Gohan and Lime, Pan does not exsist. Personality When she was young she was very cheerful and was very fond of her father. She ate about as much as a Saiyan would, and was almost always happy. She enjoys to fight. As she got older, she became more fond of Goku. She had developed a love for fighting and getting stronger. She becomes more cocky in her fighting abilties, but still respects other fighters. Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga She is seen fighting in the 28th World Martial Arts. Her first opponent in the tournament was Wild Tiger, who she easily defeated. After her fight she watched as Goku and Uub fought. When Goku decided he was going to leave, she begged him not to go, but in the end he promised he would come and visit. And with that, Goku left to train Uub. Dragon Ball GT Post-DBGT During the 5 years Goku was training Uub, he would stop in and check up with his family, she would train with him, and sometimes she would go up to the lookout, and train with both Uub and Goku. But for an entire year she did not see him, and he started to fade. The Arrival of the Black Star Dragon Balls One day while she was training something fell from the sky, it was a Dragon Ball with black stars. She should her dad, Gohan, and Gohan asked Piccolo. Piccolo said that those where made before when he and Kami split apart. Yuki thought it would be fun to go and look for all of them. One day, she found one that was still at the Look Out, and when she got there, Goku was holding it in his hands. She started to cry and jumped at Goku, causing both of them to go tumbling to the ground. She asked him what he was doing with a Black Star Dragon Ball, and he said that's what he was trying to figure out, making them both laugh. She had said she was planning on making a wish with them, and that she had already found four of them. After searching for another few days with Goku and Uub they found all 7 of them, they summoned Black Star Shenron. She had no clue, what to wish for, and neither did Goku or Uub. When Shenron started to get angry, Goku made a wish by accident saying that everyone with Saiyan blood on Earth should have a tail, but only meant it was a joke, but Shenron thought he was serious and granted the wish. All of the Saiyans and Half/Quarter blooded Saiyans grew tails. Yuki yelled at Goku saying how can she go to school with a tail. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character